Secret Letter
by miyu201
Summary: Sakura menemukan surat yg membuktika Itachi tidak bersalah pada pembantaian klan Uchiha. Sakura menyerahkan surat itu kepada Sasuke yg membuat hubungan saudara yg telah putus itu tersambung kembali. Tapi......


Secret Letter

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, dan Gai diberi tugas oleh Tsunade untuk mengejar Itachi dan Kisame. Mereka terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok dimana Team Kakashi yang terdiri dari Naruto, Ino, Neji, Kiba, dan Tenten pergi mengejar Itachi dan Team Gai yang terdiri dari Lee, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Chouji mengejar Kisame.

Sementara itu Yamato, Sai, dan Sakura tidak dimasukkan dalam misi kali ini karena Yamato sudah kembali ke ANBU, Sai sedang ada misi lain, dan Sakura sengaja tidak dipanggil karena luka lamanya saat melawan Sasori kambuh sehingga dia harus break dulu.

Ditengah masa breaknya Sakura menyempatkan diri pergi ke klan Uchiha untuk menyelidiki tentang kebenaran pembataian klan tersebut.

"Wah tempat ini seram sekali nggak ada orang satu pun" gerutu Sakura

_Ya iyalah kan sudah di bantai semua satu Klan. Apalagi Sasuke dan Itachi sudah meninggalkan konoha. Bisa dibayangkan betapa seramnya tempat itu. _

Tapi gadis berambut pink itu terus melangkah dia masuk ke setiap rumah

"Aku harus menemukan kebenaran mengenai pembantaian klan ini. Apa benar Itachi yang melakukan semua itu?"

Sementara itu di tempat lain Team Gai telah bertemu dengan Kisame dan Team Kakashi dengan Itachi. Naruto yg marah langsung menyerang Itachi dengan jurus andalannya. Saat Naruto cs sedang bertarung mati-matian dengan Itachi tiba-tiba ada sebuah pedang jatuh tepat diantara Naruto dan Itachi (menghentikan pertarungan keduanya).

"Pedang ini kan!? Sasuke!" ucap Naruto kaget

"SASUKE!!!"Kakashi dan yang lain juga sangat kaget

"Sasuke ternyata kau sudah besar ya. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi setelah hampir 3 tahun." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum sinis

"Gimana apa skarang kamu sudah cukup kuat untuk membunuhku" tambah Itachi sambil tertawa

"Minggir kau idiot" ujar Sasuke pada Naruto sambil mencabut pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah

"Hanya satu permintaanku pada kalian saat ini. Jangan campuri pertarunganku dengan Itachi" kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto cs

"Orang ini harus kubunuh dengan tanganku sendirI" kata Sasuke sambil melihat dengan mata saringannya ke arah Itachi

Pada saat yang sama Sakura yang sudah berada di rumah Sasuke menemukan sepucuk surat peninggalan ayah sasuke yang bertuliskan.

_Sasuke jangan salahkan Itachi bila dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki karena semua itu dia lakukan demi menyelamatkan klan kita dari Uchiha Madara. Kemarin aku mendengar Madara ingin membantai semua orang di klan Uchiha. Tapi, dia tidak akan melakukannya jika Itachi bergabung dengannya di Akatsuki. _

Setelah membaca surat itu Sakura langsung bergegas pergi menyusul Naruto cs. Saat hendak melangkah keluar rumah dia melihat ada anjing liar sedang menggaruk-garuk tanah untuk menyimpan makanan (maklum biasanya anjing suka gitu). Dari dalam tanah terlihat secarik kertas. Kertas itu ternyata merupakan surat dari Itachi untuk Sasuke yang berisi:

_Sasuke sekarang pasti kau sudah tambah besar dan kuat. Apa kau sudah berhasil membunuhku? Kau harus membunuhku karena aku tidak dapat melindungi klan kita dari Uchiha Madara. Padahal aku sudah setuju untuk menghianati Konoha dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki tapi ternyata dia………. Perasaanku sangat sedih saat melihat kau panik melihat kedua orang tua kita serta seluruh klan ini yang sudah tewas dibantai. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Tapi itu tidak bisa kulakukan, aku malah memperlihatkan kejadian mengenaskan pembantaian klan Uchiha yang tidak pernah kulakukan. Semua itu kulakukan supaya kau membenciku. Dengan membenciku kau akan bertambah kuat dan bisa balas dendam. Sekarang aku telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk menyusun rencana balas dendam. Satu kata yang selalu ingin kusampaikan padamu……._

_MAAF…._

Setelah membaca surat dari Itachi itu Sakura langsung menuju ke tempat Naruto cs. Dia tahu tempatnya karena sempat bertanya pada Ino.

Sakura tiba di tempat dimana Team Gai sedang bertarung dengan Kisame. Sakura langsung mendekati Kisame

"SAKURA!!!" ujar Gai cs kaget melihat Sakura yang begitu datang langsung mendekati Kisame

"Sakura-san jangan dekat-dekat dengannya nanti kau bisa terluka" Lee berkata cemas

Tapi semua itu tidak digubris oleh Sakura yang terus mendekati Kisame sambil bertanya

"Dimana Itachi sekarang?"

"Memangnya ada perlu apa kamu dengannya? Kau sudah tidak butuh Sasuke-kun ya?" jawab Kisame enteng

"Aku tanya sekali lagi dimana Itachi? Kalau kau temannya sebaiknya cepat katakan sebelum terlambat" kata sakura kesal

"Terlambat? Sakura apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shino penasaran

Semua mata memandang Sakura dengan penasaran termasuk Kisame

"Yang membantai Klan Uchiha bukan Uchiha Itachi tapi Uchiha Madara" sahut Sakura pada semuanya

"APAAAAAAAAAA!!!" mereka semua menjerit kaget

"Dari mana kau tahu dia bukan pelakunya" tanya Shikamaru

"Penjelasannya panjang nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang dimana Itachi?"

"Ah Itachi-san sedang berada di dalam gua di depan sana. Sekarang sepertinya dia juga sedang bertarung" kata Kisame sambil menunjuk ke arah gua itu

_Jadi Itachi-san bukan pelakunya?! Pantas saja aku merasa aneh dgn sikapnya yang membuat Sasuke membencinya untuk balas dendam. Padahal dia sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu _Pikir Kisame

Sementara itu Sasuke terus menyerang Itachi dengan pedangnya. Saat pedang itu hampir menusuk Itachi, Sakura datang di saat yang tepat dan menghentikan pertarungan itu.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun!!! Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan bunuh kakakmu sendiri!" Sakura langsung berlari mendekati mereka

"Dia telah membantai klanku! Kenapa aku tidak boleh membunuhnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata marah

"Karena……Karena dia bukan pelakunya. Yang melakukannya adalah Uchiha Madara?" sahut Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke

"UCHIHA MADARA!!!" Kakashi terkejut mendengar nama itu

"Ini lihat surat ini Sasuke-kun" Sakura memberikan kedua surat itu kepada Sasuke

Sasuke membaca kedua surat itu dengan seksama. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dia melepaskan pedang ditangannya. Itachi hanya terduduk diam sambil menunduk.

"Sakura ada apa ini?" tanya Ino

Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Neji, Kiba, dan Tenten mendengarkan cerita Sakura sedangkan Sasuke tampak serius membaca surat yang diberikan Sakura

"Kak…..Aku….."Sasuke bicara sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah

"Laki-laki nggak boleh menangis Sasuke" ujar Itachi sambil mengelus-ngeluskan kepala Sasuke

Saat itu terjadi hal yang tak terduga Uchiha Madara datang dan menyerang mereka semua. Pertarungan ini tidak dapat dihindarkan. Itachi, Sasuke, dan Kakashi menggunakan sarigan menyerang Uchiha Madara. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia Madara benar-benar kuat, serangannya bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Team Gai bersama Kisame datang membantu. Team Gai bergabung dengan team Kakashi menyerang Uchiha Madara. Serangan demi serangan yang mereka lancarkan akhirnya berhasil menghancurkan Uchiha Madara. Namun disaat menjelangnya Madara berusaha menyerang Sasuke dengan chakra terakhirnya.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" Itachi menjerit sambil mendekati Sasuke yang sedang didekati cakra MAdara

"CRAAAAAAAAAASH"  
Sasuke terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Sakura melompat menghalangi chakra yang hampir mengenai Sasuke itu. Dia lalu terjatuh ke pelukan Sasuke dengan tubuh penuh darah.

"SAKURAAA!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! Naruto mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke

"SAKURAAA!!!" sahut Ino yang langsung memeriksa keadaan Sakura

"Ino bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada yg sangat cemas

"Keadaannya…dia….." Ino tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Butir-butir air mata mulai berjatuhkan di pipi gadis yg merupakan teman baik Sakura sejak kecil itu

"Kenapa Sakura kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura

"Ka…karena…a…aku….selalu…me….menunggu…..mu" bersamaan dengan perkataan terakhirnya mata gadis berambut pink itu mulai tertutup

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura. Karena…karena aku sangat mencintaimu !" ujar Sasuke sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Sakura.

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata pemuda yang selalu bertampang cool itu. Dia memeluk erat-erat tubuh wanita yang dicintainya.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

**3**** BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Di rumah Sasuke ……..

"Kisame kenapa kau masih disini cepat pergi!"

"Loh kenapa Itachi-san? Aku kan udah meninggalkan Akatsuki demi ikut dengan kamu. Di Akatsuki tanpa kamu tuh nggak seru apalagi Deidara dan Sasori sudah nggak ada"

"Ah…berisik. Ini kan klan Uchiha jadi yang tinggal harus Uchiha dong. Lagian kamukan bukan ninja Konoha"

"Ah….Itachi-san biarkan aku tinggal disini ya, please" kata Kisame dengan wajah memelas pada Itachi

"OK deh terserah kamu saja" sahut Itachi cuek

"Kak, Aku pergi dulu ya" sahut Sasuke bersiap-siap

"Hari….ini dia keluar dari Rumah Sakit ya?"

"Iya"

"Akhirnya setelah 3 bulan, penantianmu berakhir juga ya" goda Kisame

"Udah ah aku pergi dulu" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah memerah

Sasuke melewati tempat dimana dia dan Sakura bertemu terakhir kali saat dia akan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Kenangan lama itu berputar kembali dikepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menggangkat wajahnya. Ada seorang cewek berambut pink berdiri di depannya

"Sakura"

"Kau kan sudah janji mau menjemputku di Rumah Sakit. Kok lama amat sih…"

"Kok kamu nggak tunggu aku sih. Padahal aku selalu menungguimu di Rumah Sakit selama 3 bulan" kata Sasuke cuek

"Dasar! Kamu kan hanya menunggu 3 bulan, sedangkan aku sampai 3 tahun loh" Sakura sedikit kesal

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Dia membisikkan sebuah janji di telinga gadis berambut pink itu.

"Aku janji mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi"

"Benar ya? Janji?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tertawa senang

"Janji" sahut Sasuke sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Sakura.

Sasuke lalu memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada gadis yang telah dibuatnya menunggu lama itu.

T……H…….E E…...N……..D

**He…he () Karena gue baru pertama kali bikin cerita disini, jadi tolong berikan komentar ya. Mengenai penggunaan bahasanya yg terlalu formal sorry ya coz gue masih baru si he 3x. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. **


End file.
